parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sodor Age - UbiSoftFan94
Cast *Gordon as Manny (Gordon and Manny are both strong and proud) *Thomas as Sid (Thomas and Sid are both cheeky) *James as Diego (James and Diego are both vain) *Percy as Scrat (Percy and Scrat are both small) *Toad as Roshan (I think Toad will be Roshan, because they're both small) *Annie, Clarable, and Henrietta as Rachel, Jennier, and Sylvia *Diesel as Soto (Diesel and Soto are both the main villains) *Arry as Lenny (Arry has 2 letter Rs, just like Lenny has 2 letter Ns) *Bert as Oscar *Bulgy as Zeke *The Spiteful Breakvan as Dab the Dodo (Dab the Dodo's voice suits The Spiteful Breakvan) *Donald and Douglas as Carl and Frank (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Carl and Frank are) *Emily as Ellie (Emily and Ellie are both beautiful) *Bill and Ben as Crash and Eddie (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Crash and Eddie are) *Duncan as Fast Tony (Duncan and Fast Tony are both stubborn) *George as The Lone Gunslinger (The Lone Gunslinger's voice suits George) *Peter Sam as Stu (Peter Sam and Stu are both wear green) *Skarloey as James *BoCo as Cholly (Cholly's voice suits BoCo) *Zak and Zug (from TUGS) as Cretaceous and Maelstorm *Edward as Buck (Edward and Buck are both wise and kind) *Rosie as Scratte (Rosie and Scratte are both wear pink) *Bertie as Gazelle *Harold as Flightless Bird (Harold and Flightless Bird are both fly in the air) *Molly as Mama T-Rex (Molly and Mama T-Rex are both big, strong, and wonderful) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Rudy (Cerberus and Rudy are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Sid) *Fergus, Rusty, and Millie as Dinosaur Babies *Rosie as Peaches (Rosie and Peaches are both younger and pretty) *Diesel 10 as Captain Gutt (Captain Gutt's voice suits Diesel 10, because they're both strong, evil, and mean) *Elizabeth as Granny (Elizabeth and Granny are both old) *Mavis as Shira (Mavis and Shira are both half bad and half good) *Rheneas as Louis *Spencer as Flynn (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *S.C.Ruffey as Silas (S.C.Ruffey and Silas are both begin with the letter 'S') *Smudger as Squint (Smudger and Squint are both evil and share the same letter 'S' at the beginning of their names) *Stepney as Ethan (Stepney and Ethan are both grateful) *Isobella as Steffin *Henry as Julian (Henry and Julian are both wise and kind) *Toby as Milton *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gupta *Daisy as Raz (Daisy and Raz are both horrid and mean) *Hector as Dobson (Dobson's voice suits Hector) *Duke as Uncle Fungus *Flora as Eunice *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Brooke (Tillie and Brooke are both beautiful) *D261 as Shangri Llama *The Horrid Lorries as Gavin, Gertie, and Roger *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Francine *Sir Handel as Teddy *Bash and Dash as Bubbles and Misty Category:UbiSoftFan94